Naruto Loves Hinata
by ZabuzaHyuuga
Summary: Naruto finally asks Hinata out, But what happens if he waited too long? HinataxNaruto story possibly SasukexSakura and others to come. First Fic hope yall like If u dont review i cant write any more btw
1. The Beginning

First fic hope you like I don't own Naruto yata yata

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music and Sadness

_We'll do it all anything, on our own, we don't need, anyone, or anything, If I sleep here, if I just sleep here will you come with me and just forget it all?_

There was a quiet slurping of ramen as a 16 year old Naruto,a tall 5'10 with naturally spiked blonde hair, sat at the Ichiraku Ramen counter depressed. A sad song somberly plays on the shops God forsaken radio. His orange-black coat lay on the floor while his green cargo pants are wet from the rain Ayame, the waitress, motioned for her father, the cook, to go to the kitchen. "What happened to him?" Ayame said puzzled. "After four years of waiting, Hinata-San rejected Naruto when he finally asked her out." "But, why?" Ayame said puzzled. "I'm not sure, but I do know that my best costumer is depressed and not even my special ramen can help."

_I don't quite know how to tell, how I feel, those three words are said to much, but not enough, If I sleep here, If I just sleep here would you come with me and Just forget it all?_

Hinata was running and sobbing at the same time. Unable to tell if the water running down her face was tears or rain, her black-blue hair was wet, but she took sanctuary in an orange coat, one that was a gift from Naruto the coat kept her going the 2 and a half years he was gone. Oh why did she do it? After seven years not 4 like everyone thought, she rejected the man she had always loved. She didn't know why she did it, it was just the first thing that came out of her mouth. Naruto had come up to her after a mission and asked her out. She was so shocked she was redder than the Kurenai-Sensei's eyes. "NO I HATE YOU" those four horrible words came out. Hinata had never seen that look on Naruto he just frowned without a word and disappeared. She didn't know what to do.

_Let's waste time chasing planes around our minds if I sleep here, if I just sleep here, would you come with me and just forget it all?_

Naruto just sat there quietly eating his ramen. He had always known Hinata liked him, but he didn't want to endanger her. But, now that the Akatsuki were gone he finally felt ready to ask her out. "NO I HATE YOU!" Naruto had never seen Hinata like that before. the only thing he could think of was flash running (ninja running) to Ichiraku Ramen but even that didn't cheer him up. All he could think of was Hinata. Her blue-black hair her shy but cute attitude and for some reason her growth in the upper chest area. He quickly banished the thought but kept asking himself why, why, why, WHY.

Naruto just sat there crying on the counter all alone in the world.

_All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect heart it's all that I can see. I don't know where confused, about how as well, Just know that these things will not change for us at all. If I sleep here if I just sleep here will you come with me and just forget it all?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review and more chapters to come!


	2. Dreams and Kunai

Don't Own Naruto Blah Blah

BTW I love writing so any ideas please send to me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I never I never knew that everything was going through, that everyone was waiting on me its coming down to only empathy._

Ichriaku Ramen was a lonely place that night it also didn't help that it was raining and the radio station Nin-Rock decided to play 2 hours of couple's music. Naruto had sat at the counter for an hour with his head down and his bowl of ramen still half full. When someone sat down next to him he didn't even look up. He did however notice a familiar fragrance and hear Ayame and the cook leave. "N-N-Naruto-K-K-Kun" said a shy but soothing voice. It was Hinata. Naruto still didn't look up though. "I-I wanted to say sorry" "Just than so many emotions welled up inside him, anger, hate, fear, sadness and he burst out. "WHO CARES YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU?" He looked up when he said this. There was the love of his life her pretty face welling up with tears obviously trying to apologize and he was yelling at her. Out of instinct he reached out and hugged her. They stood like this for a few minutes and than he started "I'm sorry Hinata I should have asked you sooner." "No Naruto, I don't know why I said that. All I know is that I want to be with you." Right as they where about to kiss it all disappeared and Naruto woke up. All alone in Ichiraku Ramen again he wished that the 2 owners would show up more often.

Its _over my head, all the over my head, 4 seconds left in extra time she's on your mind. She's on your mind_

Hinata didn't sleep at all, she kept thinking of him, his disposition, his warmth, his courage. All things that will never come out again because of her, the thought of it nearly killed her. She knew where he was though. Ichiraku Ramen his second home, she had always like ramen, but she learned to like it even more because of Naruto. The thought continued to puzzle her all night. Why had she said that? Was it instinct? Was it a genjutsu? Was it mind control? Was it even her voice? All these thoughts went through her mind over the course of the night. She wondered if he was depressed and if he really did love her.

_Over my head all the way over my he crazzeraserk _The radio smoldered slightly as the kunai fell out of it

Naruto managed to drag himself home……and destroy that damned radio. Naruto didn't sleep at all that night and somehow he knew Hinata didn't either. He was still depressed, but he figured that he might as well go to sleep even though he knew he would just dream about her. Maybe that's what he wanted after all to dream about her. To be close to her in anyway possible.

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky……except the rain cloud that was following Naruto, hovering a cool 27 inches above his head. "Naruto!!!" a familiar yet unwanted voice came "I need you to help with research" It was Jiraiya better known as Ero-Sennin (perverted sage). "Ooh who'd you knock up shorty" Jiraiya sarcastically commented noting his mood. All Naruto did was give him a glare that not even the sharingan could match. Jiraiya not being a stranger to the signs of rejection took his leave. "oh….. NAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO" "Jesus H. Christ" Naruto thought to himself "Can't a guy get some alone time with his rain cloud." This time it wasn't Jiraiya but a fist flying threw the air that serenely connected with his lower chin sent him flying 30 feet up in the air, than came crashing down on him as soon as he hit the ground. "X.X" (It means naruto is incapacitated for those unfamiliar with typedfaceneese) Sakura just stared at him. "What spits out blood was that for?" "THAT WAS FOR MAKING HINATA CRY" "HER CRY!?!?" Naruto somehow screamed "SHE rejected ME NOT the other way AROUND" Sakura just stared blankly she had seen Hinata running and crying the night before and asked what happened all she managed to get out of her was N-N-naruto, than she continued running away. Never in her life did Sakura think Naruto would ask Hinata out let alone get rejected. "I'm sorry" "Um Naruto?" "Oh Crap" (X.X)

2 hours later at the hospital

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Naruto who was dying to talk to anyone about his troubles thought it might be good time especially since she did give him Ichiraku healing Ramen. "Well" Naruto started "I decided to ask Hinata out since the Akatsuki are gone and I have no more dangers in my life other than the usual ninja business. "But when I did she utterly rejected me" "Why would she? Did you knife her family before hand?" Sakura sarcastically commented. The stare that came from him was like one she had never seen it was like the 9 tails was going to explode through his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you could beat Itachi in a staring contest with that?" For the first time in two days he smiled. But inside Sakura knew he was deeply serious. "Ok Naruto as an apology for hemorrhaging your heart, kidneys, liver and puncturing one lung, spilling your stomach acid all over the ground, and making you cough up your own blood I will find out what happened to Hinata but after that I owe you nothing. "Ok" Naruto said then (X.X)

At the Hyuga Mansion (that's right noobs a mansion go Neji)

"I don't know Sakura, the words just slipped out" Hinata weakly explained. "Yea well I accidentally let my fist slip under his chin and on top of his stomach." Sakura said half sarcastic and half serious. Hinata notably paled "You should go visit him……in the hospital……where my little……accident put him" Sakura cheerfully said "b-but I-I" "He isn't going anywhere for 2 weeks, and that's with the foxes help without he'd be dead" Sakura interjected all to cheerfully "Plus he'll be happy to see you" "O-Ok" Hinata said as Sakura literally threw her in the direction of the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Hope You all like and by great Odin's ravens PLEASE review ty

This one is slightly Longer After I realized my first was short This was sposed to be chapters 2 and 3 but I thought you guys deserved better.


	3. Plans and Dates

Unfortunately Supreme Commander Is not out so another chapter for you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X.X……………X.X……………X.X…………………….X.X……."WAKE UP DAMNIT" Sakura screamed "Agh Sakura what the hellllllllllllllo Hinata" Sakura disappears "H- Hi Naruto" "We need to talk" Naruto said frowning "I'm sorry" Hinata said "Why I should be apologizing I should have asked sooner" Naruto replied dumbfounded. "Sakura told me that you did it to protect me" Hinata quietly explained. "I love you Hinata" Naruto said warmly "I ue wha I love you too" Hinata replied. "Than will you go out with me tonight?" "OK kiddies enough with the soap opera, Naruto you have a mission tonight" Tsunade said appearing out of nowhere. "But Sakura injured me!!" "Yea well while you were sleeping I healed you" " . . damnit" Naruto resigned. "Your mission is to take Hinata on a scouting mission to test a new water source for Konoha" Tsunade said wryly almost as if she had planned it. A fox like grin spread across Naruto's face. "This may not be so bad" "Oh and Sasuke and Sakura are going to" "Damnit" Hinata said. There was an akward silence for 6 seconds nobody had heard Hinata talk like that. "Don't worry you two lovebirds they're in a separate scout team. This time both Hinata and Naruto grinned.

Randomly In the street somewhere

Hehehe…….Heheheh….. "KAKASHI" Jiraiya exclaimed loudly. "Seeing as how I always let you read my new books first how about you do me a favor" "hrm" " I need info on a new book called young love paradise and Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura are going on a mission to the new hotsprings to collect water samples" "what do you want me to do?" Kakashi said cautiously. "Just take notes and don't get caught." "Why can't you do it" "Because me and the hokage have a mission ourselves COUGH date COUGH." "hey wh" "Long story another fanfic" hint hint my next project "ok fine but only if I can bring someone with" "Who? "Oh someone"

RAMEN- RAMEN- RAMEN lil embarrassing since he's 16 huh Naruto eagerly chanted as his instant ramen was being prepared the hot water. The ramen was chicken flavored with tiny bits of chicken, peas, carrots, and of course long noodles. Out of habit however Naruto chopped up tiny bits of potatoes and added them try it. it is good. As Naruto ate he realized he had no idea what to do for the next few hours. Does he tease her? Does he act all romantic? Or should he just be himself? All these thoughts were running through Naruto's mind.

"Father I have a mission today" Hinata commented to her father. With who? Her father questioned. "Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto" Hinata said slightly changing her tone over Naruto's name. "Ahh that's the fifth's student, and the Uchiha Boy, and The young man who inspired you too become stronger." Hizashi said while smiling. "I like that Naruto he's a good influence on you, maybe one day he will be your husband." Her father said awfully out of character. "But, I thought you could only have an affair within the Hyuga clan?" Hinata said surprised. "Well there is supposed to be a cadet branch and I'm not supposed to be training Neji, I think that it's time the Hyuga clan changes that rule too." Her Father commented. "Now Hinata do your best and say goodbye to your sister and mother." "Yes father" "You know Hinata you can call me dad" "Alright…dad" The word sounding foreign on her tongue, As Hinata exited the mansion she thought of all the good that Naruto started when he defeated Neji, not only has Neji changed for the better, but the Hyuga clan too. She felt so lucky that he had chosen her she felt almost like royalty.

"So" Iruka continued "How's Hinata?" "How'd you know" Naruto said Dumbfounded. "I eat here just as much as you" he said glancing at the cook. "Just remember Naruto with girls a lot of things won't make sense you just do what they want and you wont get hurt emotionally or physically" Iruka said teaching Naruto yet another important lesson. "You sound like Shikamaru" Naruto Chirped in. "Yea well why do you think his dad gets more…….How old are you Naruto?" "Um 16" Naruto said cautiously. "That's what I thought" Iruka said "We'll finish this, 2 years from now" and with that Iruka disappeared replaced by the annoyed face of Sakura. "Naruto if you do anything to mess up my time with Sasuke I will personally practice my reviving jutsu on you and let me tell you I'm not that good at the reviving part." "Obviously noting the threat Naruto decided it was time to go find Hinata.

ominous Narrator voice What will happen to Naruto Hinata Sakura and Sasuke? Find out Saturday Because the Author loves writing and Is desperate for a good NaruHina fic even if it's his own

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K guys hope that was a little longer I don't have much free time being in school and all but I'll try to put up a chap every day or atleast every 2 days. ALSO if you have any chars you wish me to feature or any pairings Im open to ideas and If you review you get 20 dollars warning money is fake


	4. The Journey

Well supreme commander is out so that's why I got lack of chaps but heres a new one 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was running through the villiage looking for Hinata getting a little worried because it was 5 minutes before they were supposed to leave for the "mission". Than it hit Naruto like a punch from Sakura. They were supposed to meet at the gate. "Oh #$!" Naruto thought as he sprinted toward the main gate

Hinata was worried Naruto was 3 minutes late. "Where is that little punk!!" Sakura said obnoxiously "Sasuke isn't here either" Hinata said softly but obviously annoyed. "Well Sasuke's allowed to be late because he's cool" Sakura snapped "Sorry I'm late Hinata" Naruto explained out of breath. "I forgot we were meeting here I was in the village looking for you" Hinata's face reddened quickly "T-Thank you Naruto" "Hey" Sasuke appeared as suddenly as Naruto. But his face was buried in a book. "Looks like you picked up a habit from Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said mockingly. It was true Sasuke was reading a book called make out paradise a book from the series Kakashi-Sensei was reading. Written by none other than Jiraiya Authors Note If you are unfamiliar with the anime Naruto has nicknamed him Ero-sennin because of his book research which is really using ninja techniques to peak on girls public bath's ahh if only I could do that kind of research for this fic oh well back to the story. "Well" Naruto said loud mouthed as usually "Lets go!!" And with that they all started off through the forest to the hot springs. "It was amazing that someone that someone who was suicidal 2 days ago was this happy" Sakura thought amazed. She than turned to Sasuke he was slightly giggling and was reading and running at the same time "ugh" she thought "he's turning into a Kakashi clone." But oddly that didn't stop her need to be with him, near him, around him.

"Hey Sasuke how's that hot steamy novel?" Naruto shouted sarcastically. But Sasuke just kept reading, blushing, and giggling like a kindergartner who knows something the teacher doesn't. "Poor Sasuke" Naruto thought "If he isn't careful and doesn't start paying attention to Sakura she's going to hospitalize him before the mission is over."

AT THE VILLIAGE

"Ok Kurenai" Kakashi said while reading Make-Out-Tactics-Paradisethe sequel to the book Sasuke is reading "We are about ready to go." "Why are we following them again?" Kurenai asked confused. "Because" Kakashi said "I owe a favor to someone who gives me great joy the book and he is incapacitated right now.

ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY PARTICULARLEY THE SHOPPING DISTRICT

"OOOOO this dress looks cute" Tsunade said adding on another box to Jiraiya's already 5 foot pile "Of course Tsunade" Jiraiya said "I wonder why I even bother" Jiraiya thought "Damn my heart and it's feelings for Tsunade!!"

"_So Naruto you have found yourself a mate"_ Drifted in the voice of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox or Kyuubi trapped within him. "She's not my mate" thought Naruto. _"But you wish she was" _ "Shut up you damn fox it's a little early for that" "_You can't hide these things from me. I can read your thoughts remember? HeHeHe looks like the Fourth Hokage (_The Hokage is the ninja leader of Konoha village which is Naruto's home)_Finally screwed something up when he sealed me inside of you" _"Don't you ever talk about my father like that EVER" _"And what will you do about it? Puny Human?_ Note the fox is several stories tall and is very long Godzilla size basically but, the 4th Hokage saved the Village by sealing him inside of newborn Naruto with a Technique that makes him sacrifice his life "You forget if I die you die." _"Fine, But remember when I escape I'm making you suffer a loooong Painful death. By the Way your mate is HAWT"_ "SHES NOT MY MATE" _"Whatever you say puny human whatever you say"_.

Hinata glanced over at Naruto and noticed it looked like he was having a mental battle with himself. Or worse the demon fox. "Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata inquired As Naruto looked over he smiled and said "Of course Hinata, you're here"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter four and PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE Negative reviews are also ok cause I also need to learn where to improve


	5. Road to the Hot springs

SUPREME COMMANDER IS SUCKING UP MY LIFE AHHHHHHH anyway new chapter and I got a beautiful new editor so hope you all enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grrr why do Naruto and Hinata get to have all the fun" Sakura thought as she watched Naruto and Hinata flirt playfully as they traveled to the hot springs. She was so jealous of them but she was keeping it inside until Sasuke said, "Sakura don't get upset" not even looking up from his book. "What how did u, I mean I , what?" "He pulled his book down and she noticed his pupils where Crimson Red and they where surrounded by a slightly twisted triangle. "Sasuke…." Sakura said "What exactly were you looking at with your Mangekyo Sharingan?" Note The Mangekyo Sharingan is different for all users but in Sasuke's case he can see through solid objects other than the general complete multiplication of ones abilities. Almost at once both of their faces grew crimson red, and Sasuke's nose started bleeding, further adding to his guilt. "Hey Sasuke" Naruto said looking back "When did you start taking lessons from Ero-Sennin (Perverted Sage)?

At that same moment Naruto immediately jumped high into the air and three trees that Naruto was in front of came crashing down to the ground. "Jeez Sakura don't get all over reactive on me." "Maybe that will teach you not to talk about Sasuke" Sakura snapped back. Naruto whispered to Hinata, "I swear Hinata, she could probably bring down a mountain, or even the earth at that!" At the same time Hinata and Naruto started laughing and running as Sakura came at them shattering trees and creating enormous craters. All the while Naruto were playing and laughing as if nothing was happening. Like they were in there own little world

30 minutes later

"Hmm what happened here" Kurenai asked as she observed what looked like carpet bombing "Sakura happened" Kakashi said slightly embarrassed. "She has the strength of 10 men and the temper of a 1 year old waiting to be fed" Kakashi continued. "So in other words she's another Tsunade?" "Exactly" Kakashi said. As they walked they noticed something curious happening in the sky. At that moment they both looked into each others eyes and kissed.

"Wow what a beautiful sunset!" Naruto exclaimed. It was true the sunset was a mix of yellow, red and orange and looked beautiful above the forest which was a sea of green evergreen trees. In that very second they were watching the sunset they had a "moment" until Naruto asked anxiously, "How long till we get there Hinata?" "We are almost there." she said pulling out a map. "In fact this is the turn off in the path we take" In front of them was a sign that said McNally hot springs 1 mile ahead.

"Finally!" Naruto screamed out loud. "I'm so hungry!" "Sasuke, I was wondering something" Naruto said "what?" Sasuke said "Are you dyslexic, or are you just a slow reader, or something? Because you have been reading that book all day and I thought the Mangekyo Sharingan would enhance your reading ability, but I guess not, or have you been just using that book as a shield to your eyes so Sakura wouldn't notice you peeping at her?" Sasuke's nose almost exploding from the rush of blood that came out, he nearly fainted. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WASN'T PEEPING AT HINATA TOO?" Sakura exploded. "Because" Hinata interjected "My father seals all of my clothes so the Byakugan or the Sharingan can't penetrate it. Byakugan is the Hyuga clans' special ability gives them 359 degree angle sight and lets them see through things hence why her farther seals her clothes Furthermore it can be canceled out by a simple Genjutsu." Hinata concluded "So" Naruto said "It's almost like you wanted him to peep on you." Naruto said with an evil grin, a grin that was only matched by the one that came from Hinata. Sakura, dumbfounded, dropped her mouth. She was caught red handed by their reasoning and could only just stand there and act stunned as she slowly and carefully turned around looked back at Sasuke……..who was passed out from the loss of blood. "Oh shit!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all that reviewed thanks to my HOT new editor and as an added treat for you guys I will introduce two new original characters next chapter


	6. Miranda, James, and Miranda

Ok New Chapter YAY In this chap you get to meet to new custom characters hurray!! That and PLZ review so I can feel good about my self 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's hands glowed with bright blue as she used her healing Jutsu to heal Sasuke's nose quickly. "Don't you think you're over doing it a little with the medical Jutsu." Naruto said skeptically. "Of course not! He passed out from blood loss. What do think I am supposed to do, just let him sit there, geez!!!!!!" "No, he-he passed out b-because when you bent down to throw that boulder at Naruto the wind blew and he kind umm…… **saw up your skirt**." Hinata said slowly and whispered the last part.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH" Naruto exploded with feverous laughter. "Maybe you should just get it over with and strip for him. Might as well!!!" Naruto said as he laughed "I mean what HAVEN'T you shown him!?! Anything at all?" "Now, now kiddies no need to argue" Came a calm, soothing, voice from down the path.

Instantly Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura went into attack mode, drawing upon years of training. "Who's there!" Naruto shouted. "I should be asking you that……**shorty**" came a great chuckling voice. "What gives you that right" Sakura challenged "The right as owner of the hot springs **flatty**" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!! Oh no u didn't!!!!" Sakura shouted losing her temper again.

"Calm down Sakura" Hinata said calmly and coolly." "He's strong and has some fighting skills, but he's not an enemy Ninja and he is as old as us" She said while deactivating her Byakugan. "So what happened to the kid on the ground **shorty**" the voice came again "Why do you keep calling me **shorty** your no older than me!!!"

"Yea but I'm twice your height" with this, the voice stepped out of the forest. Soon they saw it was a teenager who stood 6'5, was tall, had brown hair and green eyes and was obviously no stranger to hard labor. He was wearing camouflage pants, an olive green tank top and a ninja vest. It was true though, his 6'5 completely dwarfed Naruto's 5'9, and Naruto had to look up to him to speak. "He passed out" Hinata said. . "Wow that isn't natural I mean all he does is see up flatty's skirt and he passes out that wouldn't even strike me as racy! Why dontcha bring him to the hot springs?" "DAMN YOU" Sakura screamed "Okay!" Hinata replied anxiously "We were going there anyway." "Is that so?" said the voice "Well my name is James McNally and I own the McNally hot springs." James then easily lifted up Sasuke and carefully jogged off toward the Hot springs making sure not to drop Sasuke.

The all of a sudden they heard another voice, "BIG BROTHER'S HOME" yelled a tiny girl no older than 6 and no taller than 4 and a half feet with black hair and dark skin. She was wearing a green dress and was very small and tiny and as soon as she saw James she ran up to him and give him a great big, hug. "Hey Miranda, why don't you go tell your sister, Mandy, that I'm back." "Ok" Miranda said and trotted off. "Can I ask you a question?" Sakura said "Sure" James replied "No offense but your name is kind of weird" Sakura said shyly afraid that at any moment he would pound her into to two. "None taken, It's not a local, name my…… parents"

James paused after he said parents "Immigrated here from overseas." He finished the sentence quickly almost as if he didn't really want to talk about it. "Oh ok" Sakura said as they passed a clearing. As they soon passed the clearing they saw TONS of hot springs and a giant manor set in the middle of it. "WOW!!!" all three of them exclaimed. "yep! this is my family's legacy." As they entered the manor a pan came flying at James, which he easily ducked. But unfortunately hit Naruto in the face. "WHERE'S THE GROCIERIES YOU PUNK! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SPEND THE MONEY AT THE BAR WITH JIRAIYA AGAIN DID YOU?!" Yelled an irritated girl with a little darker skin pigment than the girl they had seen earlier she matched Hinata in height, and easily defeated both Hinata and Sakura in bust size.

She had long dark hair and was wearing a white T-shirt and shorts andstood impatiently waiting for an answer from James. "Well" said "I brought customers instead" James cautiously said waiting for more flying frying pans to come zooming at his head. "Well in that case let me introduce myself! I'm Miranda James's sister, you can call me Mandy so you don't confuse me with little Miranda." "Damnit" Sakura thought "no wonder he calls me flatty"

"Wow" Hinata thought to herself "Now wonder he said looking up Sakura's skirt did nothing for him, he gets to look at her all day." "I'm Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto said "I'm Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said softly "I'm Sakura Haruno and that's Sasuke Uchiha" She said pointing at the figure sprawled across James' back. "Why don't you get them two rooms and I'll put Sasuke in a Hot spring."

"Ok, but I expect some grocery money!" Mandy said. "Naruto come with me" James said and with that James, Naruto, and a still unconscious Sasuke left. "Follow me please" Mandy said smiling "Um Mandy" Sakura Probed "I don't mean to intrude, but you and Miranda have a different skin color than James." Mandy answered coolly, "Well that's because I, Miranda and James are a surrogate family. We where orphaned when our village was attacked and I saved Miranda as a toddler from a burning house, we survived by running through the forest, until James found us and took care of us. That was 4 years ago so me and him are the only family Miranda has ever remembered." "But than where are his parents?" Hinata asked "He's always avoided that subject no matter what, but one day I hope to find out." "Ok here are your rooms." Mandy said "But there's only two!" Sakura exclaimed! "I think you won't mind that" Mandy said with a malicious grin on her face as she walked off. "I call this room with Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled as she dashed into the room to the left and as soon as she got in she locked the door. "Oh well" Hinata said with an evil grin of her own and walked in to her own room.

"Wow these things are hot". Naruto said "They sure are, but they'll be beautiful in 2 days when it snows" James replied. "Ok now watch this!" James said evilly as he slowly dipped Sasuke into a pool of ice cold water than out and than KSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH "YAYYAYAYAYYAYAY HOT HOT HOOOOOOOOT" Just then James had just thrown Sasuke in the hot spring and at that the shock knocked Sasuke back to consciousness Naruto couldn't help, doubling over laughing. "Enjoy!" James said and walked away laughing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea Yea I made three characters so what PLZ read and Review or my sexy editor will get mad.


	7. The kiss

OK sorry for the delay I had a couple issues nothing big but here you go

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was grey, and the weather was cold and chilly. There was fresh snow on the ground.

Everyone was enjoying the Hot Springs, EXCEPT Kakashi and Kurenai, they had just spent the last two days running away from a pack of vicious wolves. Kakashi's clothes where worn and tattered and Kurenai looked no better than her. They were about to collapse, when little Miranda happened upon to be upon them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH ZOMBIES!!!!!!!!" She screamed "JAMES, JAMES, ZOMBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "What on earth?" James said to himself as he started running. Hinata was running with James and go to the site first "Those aren't zombies, those are our teachers!!" "Oh!" little Miranda said dropping the stick she was beating Kakashi with. "Oh crap!!!" James said "I don't think his leg is supposed to be that way, uh oh!!!!!X.X

1 hour later

"Ok" Sakura sighed "I'm done!" "Are you sure?" Mandy said cautiously. "His leg is still messed up." "Yea I was going to get Sasuke to help us." Sakura said "Oh" Mandy said and with that Sakura heard a huge, "CRRAAAAAAAAAK!!! No need" "How'd you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Well whenever me and James get bored we go around challenging people to arm wrestling matches and football to gain a little extra cash. I can almost beat James!!!!!!!" She said very proud of herself. "Yea and that's why the record is 49-1" James said coolly as he was walking in.

"How'd you win that one time?" Sakura asked "She got me drunk by putting booze in my soup" He said. "Hey! Hey! it was a fair match!!" Mandy argued. "YOU told me I was holding up a poster!" James argued back.

"Hey can we go in the hot springs now?" Naruto said walking in. "Sure but by law I have to give you a buddy so umm Hinata you go? I Preferably want no swim suits worn in the water. They ruin it." James said grinning.

But Naruto and Hinata just stared at him "WHAT" they said in unison "god I was just joking calm down" James said backing away defensively. "Sorry Sakura I know you have been waiting for that all day" and with that they all laughed hysterically. He was really only kidding half though, it was true that Naruto would have to go with Hinata.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto said relaxed. He was thoroughly enjoying the water, and was completely surprised when he saw Hinata's perfectly sculpted body, her dark blue hair, her long legs,her muscular but still feminine arms, dressed in only a bikini. He never noticed it however because she was always wearing the sweatshirt he gave her. "Damn" he thought to himself, "I should have given her a necklace."

"C'mon Hinata, the waters fine!" he said splashing Hinata. "Stop it Naruto!!" She said half heartedly wishing he would never stop. With that she got a devious idea!! EIGHT DIVINATION FIELD!!! This technique greatly increased her speed, making her splashes even faster.

Not to be outdone, RASENGAN, unfortunately it created a whirlpool dragging them closer together! When they got to the middle and the water was just right, they stopped and kissed each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oohh genius isn't it next chap soon


	8. The Confession

Ok Last Chap Was Short So now you get a long one

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh feels like my leg was broken than put back by a girl with too much time on her hands" Kakashi moaned out loud. "Oh you wimp" Kurenai said "Wimp? Excuse me who was the one hiding while I was fighting wolves?" Kakashi retorted. "I was um strategizing an ambush" Kurenai said blushing "HEY HEY looks like the happy couple is awake" Naruto said storming in. "wha wait how did you know about us" Kakashi blurted. "They didn't you just told them" Kurenai said embarrassed. "well get up anyway" Naruto said "You HAVE to see the hot springs" "alright" Kakashi said. "But later I'm feeling……X.X" "Hey Kurenai" Naruto started X.X "Better just leave them Naruto thought."

Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto kissed her last night. Luckily she didn't faint, but when they were about to continue James decided he was going to throw water balloons at them. Than Sakura and Sasuke joined in so they forgot all about it. Until that night, in their room, they made out for what seemed like forever. She thought that they were going to go all the way. For seem reason Naruto stopped and without saying a word. He left and went back to bed. She was worried she had done something wrong. So this morning before breakfast. "Naruto, did I do something wrong last night?" Hinata asked. "Oh no, it was the best night of my life" Naruto explained "I really want to be with you Hinata, but I want to wait till w-I get married." "He almost said we" Hinata thought "he really does love me ."

Sakura had been racking her brain all morning on exactly how to ask Sasuke out. Should she come right out? Or should she ease into it by coolly writing a note to him. But right as she was thinking…… "Sakura can I talk to you" It was Sasuke. " I really like you Sakura and I was wondering. Well um could I take you out tonight?" Sakura nearly fainted "YES OFCOURSE!! But where?" "Didn't you hear a traveling festival is coming tonight you get to dress up in a kimono and everything!" Miranda said appearing out of nowhere. "There's lots of fire works and a lot of people come. I always see boys and girls holding hands." All Sasuke could manage was "Um yea"

James was more pissed than usual. Tonight was the festival, but Mandy had a boyfriend already. "Damn him" James cursed to himself. "He doesn't even like her he just goes out with her to show of to his friends." "I can't believe she hasn't figured out I loved her since I saw her four years ago." "ARGH I'm going to kick his ass if her ever hurts her"

"_That was fun last night" _Kyuubi told Naruto _"That's kind of sick can you even feel what I feel?" "No but everyone has a little demon inside for me to play with" "your lying" "Damn it your too smart for me" "Really" "No you retarded kid, I know you had fun because you were excited all night" "I know she's the girl of my dreams" "no you don't I'm talking down there" "You sick Bastard" "Hey buddy mines 10 times bigger than your puny thing and you were the one with it not me" "Of course it is you sick bastard your huge" "Point taken but if you she dumps you for someone who doesn't break mirrors by going near them don't come crying to me" "shut up" "I win again" "I don't care" " Shut up" _

THAT NIGHT AT THE FESTIVAL

Everyone was having fun. Naruto and Hinata were cheating at games using the Byakugan. Sasuke and Sakura were making out, and James was pissed because he was there alone without a date. Kakashi and Kurenai where out and about in the tunnel of love. Even Miranda was there with her friend who just happened to be a guy. But, he hadn't seen Mandy, he wondered where she was briefly, but went back to watching Miranda.

30 minutes later

"Damn I have to take a piss" James thought "YES there's Kakashi he can watch them. "HeycanyoutwowatchthemIgottatakeapissbye" James yelled as he ran to the bathroom. As he relieved himself he noticed he hadn't seen Mathew all night either. He better be treating her right. As the music died down for what could only be a slow couple dance. He heard crying outside, behind the Boy's Bathroom. When he got there he saw something that pissed him off and made him happy at the same time. Mandy was on the ground crying.

"Miranda" It was rare for him to ever use her full name "What's wrong" "Mamamathew dumped meeee" She sobbed. "He's dead" James thought "But that's for later" "What happened? James cautiosley asked Miranda just shook her head "damn it was hard to" James thought. Deciding to do something daring, James blurted "Miranda I Love you" "What?" She shocked "NONONONNONONONONNONO" Miranda screamed and ran away before James could do anything

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where Has this happened in the story before? Tune in next week yall


	9. The end

I know ya'll probably hate me but this time it's a twist Does James get the girl that he wants or will he get rejected for real?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was chasing after Mandy when he saw number two on his to do list was to beat the crap out of Mathew. He even had the nerve to show up with another girl. "HEY PUNK" James roared. WHAM! Fist hit face, fist broke nose. "you go near her again and you WILL die." After that little encounter James continued his chase. He was taller than anyone at the festival so he could easily see her. She was running back to the house. House was a major understatement, they had a huge manor As he ran in the door "Why" Mandy said. "Why what?" James answered. "Why do you have to make fun of me?" Many responded. James then said with feeling, "I'm not, I'm totally serious, I love you Miranda, I love your personality, I love how you laugh with me, but most of all I love your smile and how you always have one" Mandy replied "I'm sorry James I can't return your feelings, at least not yet." James asked, "What, what do you mean?" Mandy answered, "I can't love you until I know your parents weren't part of the clan that destroyed my village" Tears soon welled up in James' eyes. He did not usually talk about this subject so whenever he did it brought great sadness to him. He then said "My parents" he gulped "Abandoned me when I was nine. They just left here without a word. I haven't heard from them since" "I'm so sorry" Mandy said "you shouldn't be" James interrupted you had you parents murdered in front of you. Mandy started visibly sobbing "My parents were told that if they didn't cooperate with the attackers they would kidnap me. My parents gave into it and they betrayed the village, and the attackers killed them anyway." All of the sudden James just hugged Miranda. No words, no thoughts, just the two of them alone.

It was the most awkward thing James or Mandy had ever felt in a long time. At that moment Mandy felt a rush of love and happiness fill into her heart. She soon then knew that it was true that James loved her for whom she really was and that he would never do anything to hurt her. After that moment something strange happened to her. She did something she thought she would never do, she kissed him. Not on the lips, on the cheek. James was shocked. He said, "Wow, but I thought that….. and all you said and….. I mean…..?" "Shhhh" Mandy said. "I know what I said, and what I did, and I mislead you, and I am sorry!" James soon felt a rush of confidence and went to do something he never would have done. He went in for the plunge! He went to kiss her again. This time it was on the lips, something he had wanted to do for a long, long, time. He soon led her off in the distance and picked her off her feet and carried her to the others. Mandy, as always, soon had that great big smile upon her face. Note: They are family but they are not really related, James just took them in, not legally, it is not gross! LOL!!

What Mandy and James didn't know was that all the other had been watching them this whole entire time! They saw everything that happened between them and knew everything. "You two could learn something from us" James joked laughingly at Sasuke and Sakura. "WHAT ABOUT THOSE TWO" Sakura yelled pointing to Naruto and Hinata. "Oh they already kissed awhile ago." Mandy said as Hinata nearly fainted. "Wha- how did you know?" Naruto blabbed "Little Miranda is a better ninja than all of you." Kakashi said laughing. "Is that because she saw Naruto and Hinata or because you lost her 25 times?" Kurenai said. Than suddenly the Fire works started and they all went outside to watch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright this chap took me forever so ENJOY


	10. Epilogue

Oh yea im good…sry for delay editor was being punished for being emo and hating herself

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall 21 year old Naruto smiled happily as he, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Kurenai all walked along the path. They were heading back to McNally for their annual trip. However this time it wasn't the usual. They were invited to a wedding. "I cant wait to see James again" Naruto said happily "Yea I bet he's even taller" said Hinata. "The kids got guts" Jiraiya said "Getting married at his age?" "Yea well some people aren't sissies who wait 40 years to ask someone out" Tsunade said angrily. "Hmm that reminds me he's gonna be rich. My new book soled better than the bible!!" Just than they arrived, and they were greeted by an all to familiar 12 year old. "Hey Miranda how is everything" Sakura said "It's going great" She said "James is getting married and im going to be his Daughter!!" "Wow everything is going great for him" Kakashi said "Maybe if you tried a little harder we'd be married" Kurenai said pissed off. "Calm down" Sasuke said. "We are already late, and its almost time" "Don't worry we have 2 hours" Naruto said "Actually" Hinata said "It's daylight savings the time changed" With that they all looked at each other and RAN. It was a sunny day but Inside the newly built church it was even better. The church was lined with stain glass windows beautifully reflecting the light. The group barely had time to get dressed. When they got there it was about to start, James was standing at the alter a full seven feet and was wearing a tuxedo. Than the music started and Mandy walked down the aisle in the most pure white dress anyone has ever seen. After the I do's were said they kissed what lasted forever them was a short three seconds for everyone else. After all the partying and celebration. They went home and set off the first night of marriage in a grand way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sry you dirty people no detailed bedroom scene for u. Thanks editor and See yall later

Well thats the epilogue sorta BE sure to look for more Naruto fics and Check out my new Star wars knights of the old republic FIC OH YEA


End file.
